


More Like a Promise

by SantaManana



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Momo-mancers out there, Stoic ronins awkwardly trying to be romantic, this one is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaManana/pseuds/SantaManana
Summary: On a quiet night,  when the ronin had asked Momoko to meet her here in private, she wasn’t expecting a gift.
Relationships: Momoko Hayami/Ronin
Kudos: 6





	More Like a Promise

The pale moon cast its soft light like a silver blanket over the bridge they stood upon. Momoko watched in curiosity as Akane fished out a ring from her pocket. When the ronin had asked her to meet her here in private, she wasn’t expecting a gift. 

“Not quite a gift... More like a promise,” Akane corrected with a small smile when Momoko tilted her head to the side. “I learned about it from a shipmate when I went to the west. Apparently, it’s tradition over there for people to have matching jewelry when they want to... be bound together.” Her face turned blank after saying this but Momoko recognized the tiny downward tilt of her chin that Akane displayed whenever she was feeling nervous. 

_ Bound together? _ Had Momoko heard that right? She looked into the ronin’s eyes for confirmation. And there was no mistaking the softness and hope in her love’s hazel-green eyes.

Tears welled up, blurring the doctor’s vision but she refused to let them fall. She instead extended out a slightly trembling hand towards Akane, who gently took it and slipped the ring onto Momoko’s fourth finger. 

Akane produced another ring and allowed Momoko to repeat the action to her. “Well, that’s that. Let’s go back.”

Momoko hesitated and shyly glanced at her.

Akane frowned. “Did...did you want me to say something more?”

A pause, and a small nod.

A light blush appeared on Akane’s cheeks. “You know I’m not good with words and that romantic cra—stuff,” she quickly corrected herself. Akane sighed through her nose and muttered something about Masashi and his romance poems. She looked back up at Momoko. “....but I’ll try.”

Momoko watched Akane’s face as she took her hands into her own, studying them and tracing her palms for a few quiet moments. Her eyes widened slightly when Akane pressed soft kisses to her knuckles, just above the newly adorned band of gold. Even after they professed their feelings to each other long ago, she would still be caught off guard by the smallest, random acts of affection from the stoic woman. Judging by Akane’s awkward fidgeting, she was unused to it as well.

Akane began, still looking down at Momoko’s hands, “I’ve been on my own for a very long time. When I was small, I left the orphanage to train under Gensai. Then I left Gensai by myself to wander as an assassin, free to go and do whatever I wanted. Every day, I’d wake up and wonder if the sunrise I saw would be my last. But then I met the kid,” she paused and chuckled lightly. “And then I met everyone else. Most of all, you. And I started to want to wake up every day next to you.” 

Akane shyly glanced back at Momoko, the blush growing stronger. “I’ve never really had a home, but if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay by your side. Even if...emotions are hard for me, and you can’t, er—” Momoko shook her head, signaling it was alright for Akane to continue. “Well, I may not be able to tell you all about my past, but I want to try, and you can tell me when you’re sad, happy, angry—anything really. We’ll be together, through whatever life throws at us, for the rest of our days.”

She turned her head to the side, embarrassed, but still kept her eyes on Momoko’s watery ones and beaming smile. “Is that enough now?” She grumbled. “Told you I wasn’t good at this.”

A passionate kiss was her answer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen, LISTEN, in my files, this is titled "stupid sappy idiots" because that's what they are!! No matter how much Akane shoves her stoic stat in your face!
> 
> Also, this was inspired by Shamir's S Support from Fire Emblem Three Houses. (God I love that game.)


End file.
